falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ace O25
__NOEDITSECTION__ Translation Pl0x "Hello, my name is Ace Ö 25. I love pictures and then announce what I think the message is inside the image, even though half of my pictures who have no relevant message. I like pandas. That was a lie and I really speak English." //--TehK (tok) 18:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes I do use translation software. But could you please speak english in the future? //--TehK (tok) 18:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tak, mówi po angielsku lub będę miał Ausir uczą mnie więcej Polski. //--TehK (tok) 18:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I swear to god if we get more Halo shit on this wikia I will blame YOU. anyway, welcome. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 19:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Not that big on Halo, actually. --Ace O25 19:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'm the person that looks for new members to consume. You? You any good at writing fanon? What's your knowledge of Fallout? //--TehK (tok) 19:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : I've heard of worse meals...yea I like to think I'm good at writing. We'll see though, right? I beat Fallout 3, and I played the original Fallout for like twenty minutes before getting bored and stopping. I respect the whole 'overhead view strategy' but it didn't seem to flow very well, you know? --Ace O25 19:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Su Madre Es Mucho Gordo; Por Que Mucho Serio? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 19:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Which translates into: Your mother is a lot fat; why so much serious? [Composite 4] (My Talk) For me it translates to "His mother is much Gordo, why many series?" Wtf. //--TehK (tok) 19:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :That's because you're using an inaccurate online translator, I speak the language. [Composite 4] (My Talk) ::Who's Gordo? Or is my translation wrong? //--TehK (tok) 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) An obvious fail at translating, anyway.--Ace O25 19:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Gordo = fat (male) [Composite 4] (My Talk) So his mother is a fat male? Wow. //--TehK (tok) 19:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : That shit won't stand. --Ace O25 19:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Horses Hey, I heard you were going to write an article about radiated horses. Want some help on that? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 22:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Sure, as long as I get to name it. --Ace O25 02:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I found some useful pictures for the horse article. Tell me what you think of them... File:Horse.jpg|trying to find one without armor File:FeralHorse.jpg|Feral Wasteland Horse >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I also think the name Deinos would be good. Deinos was a man-eating horse in greek mythology. see here>>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 01:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, those pictures are pretty good. The one with armor is sweet, if only it didn't include the armor. For the name though, I was thinking Torva, which is latin for wild, untameable. --Ace O25 01:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ironic o.o [Composite 4] (My Talk) Indeed. Rest assured, a explaination will be provided, which will only double the irony. --Ace O25 01:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : Dang, I was wrong. It means wild and savage. No irony. --Ace O25 02:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC)